


On the Ocean

by zombie_honeymoon



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Multi, Ocean, Seasickness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25767529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombie_honeymoon/pseuds/zombie_honeymoon
Summary: Kisame and Kakuzu have insisted on Hidan joining them on an early morning fishing trip that ends up being cut short.
Relationships: Hidan/Hoshigaki Kisame/Kakuzu
Kudos: 18
Collections: Writer's Month 2020





	On the Ocean

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6 - Ocean
> 
> Find me on tumblr @zombie-honeymoon, I will probably be asking for suggestions for some of these prompts soon...

Hidan typically loved the water, but he liked being in it. He had never been out on a boat before in the ocean, miles from shore. Kisame and Kakuzu had talked him into getting up early and joining them for fishing.

He hadn’t wanted to go and Kakuzu had teased him, _‘Don’t tell us you get seasick.’_

Hidan had denied it, saying he just didn’t want to get up before the sun. Though it had been a fear of his, and now that was exactly what he was feeling as the boat bobbed up and down on each and every wave. There was no end to it, he just wanted it to stop.

Groaning, Hidan stretched curled up on the bench and threw his arm over his eyes to block out the sun that had come up and shone too brightly for his liking. 

“What’s the matter, Hidan? Still sleepy?” Kisame called to him.

Hidan didn’t answer, not wanting to admit he was feeling sick, hoping it would go away. 

After making sure his fishing pole was secure, Kisame walked over and shook Hidan by his arm, “Aw, come on, you can nap when we get home.”

Kakuzu watched, setting his own fishing pole down. He knew that look on Hidan’s face, and said, “Kisame, you should leave him alone.”

“He’s missing out on the fun,” Ksiame insisted on making Hidan sit up, ignoring both Kakuzu and Hidan’s protests. Only then did Kisame get a better look at him, and he looked absolutely miserable, “You’re not feeling good, are you?”

“I think I’m seasick.” Hidan whined, leaning heavily on Kisame, pressing his face into his chest and mumbled, “I wanna go home.” 

“Alright, alright. We’ll take you home. Just don’t get sick on me.” Kisame rubbed his back for him before letting him lay back down, alarmed at how pale he had become.

* * *

Once home and tucked into bed, Hidan was feeling much better though he still felt as if he were moving slightly. Dozing off and on, he heard Kakuzu and Kisame try to decide what to do for dinner, and didn’t feel bad at all when Kakuzu agreed (painfully, from the sound of it) to take out. 

They were supposed to have caught their dinner, for free. The way Kakuzu had teased him before about getting seasick, it served him right to have to spend some money, Hidan thought.


End file.
